Luke Custer
Luke Custer is the protagonist of Project Altered Beast and the player character. He is a soldier modified by Dr. Eric Jobs to become the Ultimate Genome Cyborg. Appearance He appears as a Caucasian man in his thirties. He has spiky white hair and blue eyes. He bares a large red scar across his chest as a result of his fight with Brad. He wears a black vest on top of a white shirt, pale green camouflage pants, brown boots, and dark brown leather gloves. After his first encounter of the Living Corpses at the crash site and as a result of transforming, he loses his shirt and vest, revealing his chest, and his right hand glove becomes partially torn. History After suffering a near-fatal wound during his last mission, Luke's body was recovered and restored by Dr. Eric Jobs' science team. Dr. Jobs then took it a step further and made Luke into a Genome Cyborg. After Luke awakened from his coma, Dr. Jobs explained to him that he was transformed into a Genome Cyborg, a genetically modified human capable of altering their genetic structure using implanted Genome Chips. Dr. Jobs then introduced him to Brad and Anastasia, two other Genome Cyborgs. After going through several tests with positive results, Dr. Jobs confirmed that Luke is a successful attempt at creating the "Ultimate Genome Cyborg", a prototype of the Genome Cyborg capable of carrying multiple Genome Chips and activating them at will. To further study Luke's fascinating endurance and capabilities, Dr. Jobs equipped him with the Werewolf beast form. As a result of this, Dr. Jobs abandoned focus on Brad and Anastasia, which caused them jealousy and anger. As Brad was leaving Dr. Jobs' research facility, Luke confronted him and interrogated him. Brad stated that he's leaving because he's "no longer needed" and that "there's no reason for him to stay". Luke suspected that Brad stole Genome Chips from the lab, and threatened him to return them. The two then fought using their beast forms (Luke as the Werewolf, and Brad as the Weretiger), with Brad ultimately triumphing. As a result of the battle, Luke was left wounded with a large scar across his chest. Brad stated how frustrated he is that they chose Luke over him to become the Ultimate Genome Cyborg, despite his superior combat skill and prowess. A few months later, it was reported that masses of Genome Mist have been released all over Foret Town, covering it's air and atmosphere in clouds of Genome Mist. The U.S.G.R wanted to investigate the reason behind the outbreak, and determine the fate of Dr. Jobs, his research team and his research facility. The U.S.G.R tasked Luke for this mission, seeing as only a Genome Cyborg can withstand the Genome Mist. They gave him a suitcase containing a set of Genome Chips created by Dr. Jobs, but seeing as he never tested simultaneous chip usage, he saved implanting them for later. For secrecy purposes, the U.S.G.R hid him inside a box, which was then transported in a military helicopter to Foret Town. On it's way to Foret Town, the helicopter was attacked and destroyed by a black winged beast, killing it's passengers and causing the chips to scatter all over the town. Luke survived the crash, however, but as a result fell into amnesia. While wandering around, he was ambushed by a group of Living Corpses, causing his Werewolf transformation to trigger. Luke lost control of himself and went into bloody rage, eventually fainting from physical pain. Anastasia appeared and injected him with a tranquilizer that caused him to revert back to his human form. Having no memory of the past, Luke did not recognize Ana, and became confused after she mentioned his transformation. Before he could ask her any questions, she left. Luke eventually ventures into the Catacombs, where he encounters the Leviathan. After killing the Leviathan, he digs out the Merman Genome Chip from it's body and consumes it, causing him to transform. This triggers his memory, making him remember that he was sent by the U.S.G.R to investigate Foret Town. Later, he encounters the Sasquatch. After killing it, he digs out the Wendigo chip and consumes it, causing him to transform. This caused him to recover yet another one of his memories, this time remembering how Dr. Eric Jobs confirmed him to be the Ultimate Genome Cyborg. Later on, he encounters Sytry, the same black winged beast that destroyed the helicopter carrying him. After defeating it, he finds the Garuda chip inside it and takes it. This time, he remembers a meeting Dr. Jobs hosted to demonstrate the Genome Mist and it's side effects on living organisms, using a rat mutated by the Genome Mist as the example. Eventually, Luke once again encounters Ana. This time, Ana explains to him the truth behind "Project Altered Beast" and tells him that he's the "result of the project". She also reveals that there is another Genome Cyborg: Brad, and claims that he was the one who released the Genome Mist into the town. She also reveals that he is seeking the most powerful beast form. Before she disappeared again, she reveals her name, and states that she once worked for Dr. Eric Jobs. Later, Luke encounters Balrog. He kills it and collects the Minotaur chip from it's corpse. As he transformed into the beast, he remembers his encounter with Brad, and the reason behind his chest scar. Luke eventually returns back to the room he met Ana in last time, and finds a file in it. The file was written by Dr. Jobs, and in it, he revealed that "Project Altered Beast" has reached the third stage: "Creation of Mythical Beasts". As a starting point, the Dragon beast form is being created in the power station. After finally reaching the power plant, Luke encounters Brad, who seeks to acquire the chip for himself, and challenges Luke to a fight. Luke defeats Brad, and Brad admits that he finally realizes why it was Luke who was chosen to become the Ultimate Genome Cyborg. When Luke asks him why he would release the Genome Mist, Brad reveals that it was in fact Ana who's behind the outbreak. Brad then exclaims that there's still enough time to stop her, and flees. Consuming the Dragon chip reminds Luke of the first time he met Brad and Ana, thus reminding him that she is in fact a Genome Cyborg. Luke later finally reaches Dr. Jobs' research lab, where he finds Ana. She then reveals the origin behind her and Brad, and blames Luke and Dr. Jobs for her dysfunctional Genome Cyborg design. She then approaches a mutated Dr. Jobs telling him that Luke has acquired the Dragon beast form, mostly to mock him. Ana then reveals her intentions to absorb Luke's body to claim his beast forms and his Ultimate Genome Cyborg genetics, before absorbing Dr. Jobs and the other mutated lab workers to transform into her Chimera beast form. During their battle, Ana attempts to absorb Luke, but is then interrupted by Brad, who scars her body, saving Luke. She grabs and throws him at the wall, mortally wounding him and later killing him. After a vicious battle, Luke finally kills Anastasia, and leaves the research facility as the building starts to fall apart. Abilities As a Genome Cyborg, he can manipulate Genome Chips to alter his genetic build and resemble those of various animals. Being the Ultimate Genome Cyborg, he can carry multiple Genome Chips at the same time, and simultaneously use them. * Military Combat: Being a military soldier, Luke is skilled in close hand-to-hand combat. * Werewolf: Luke's first acquired bestial form. A wolf-like beast with sharp claws and super-human strength. It has the ability to jump several meters in the air, and create a razor-like aura around it's body. * Merman: A sea beast form that resembles a fish hybrid. Being a sea beast form, it can breath underwater and swim for long distances, and generate powerful bubble blasts. * Wendingo: A Yeti-like beast form that uses ice abilities and brute force. It can manipulate ice in various ways, such as exhaling freezing wind and create ice boulders. * Garuda: A giant eagle beast form designed for prolonged and wide transportation using it's flying capabilities. It can shoot out sharp feathers and generate powerful tornadoes. * Minotaur: A Minotaur-like ox beast form capable of manipulating fire. It can use fire in various ways, such as breathing fire and creating a fire explosion, and can use the iron in it's blood to turn into a nearly invulnerable iron statue. * Dragon: A humanoid dragon beast form capable of generating massive high voltages. It is considered to be the most powerful beast form to ever be created. It can create powerful lightning blasts, and create a lethal thunderous aura around it's body. The following abilities are only acquired after completing the game, hence they could be considered non-canon. * Grizzly: A grizzly bear beast form with earth-like powers. It can coat it's paws with rocks to enhance the impact of it's attacks, and spew a sandy fog that coats it's targets in rocks, paralyzing them. * U.W.H: An alien type almost non-physical beast form that can control gravity. It can create powerful gravity force fields, and levitate at very high speeds. * Weretiger: A white tiger beast form originally owned by Brad, and is one of the very first beast forms ever created. Much like the Werewolf, it has sharp claws and super-human strength. It can shoot powerful black energy blasts, and surround it's body with a black energy aura. * The EVIL is a Creature or Being of unimaginable and unfathomable power, Not even Gods or Otherworldly beings can ever hold a candle to it's true power or form. Death even fears the EVIL as it's life-force is like a never ending reservoir of energy that is truly limitless, Demons cower in it's presence and Angel can't even look it in the eyes. As the name EVIL suggests, This creature or Being is the true embodiment of the Omniverse. However the EVIL doesn't fight for a cause, But for something to do out of boredom. Since it can foresee the future nothing can surprise it anymore and fights to just pass the time. The EVIL isn't bound by the laws and rules of Reality, because it is far bigger than reality itself. With it's unlimited knowledge and powers, It can and will do anything it wants and absolutely nothing and no one can stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * The amulet grants the wearer the ability to transform into the most evil creature in the Night-o-sphere. Upon wearing the amulet, the wearer will become dressed in a black business suit. Wearers of the amulet gain the ability to suck the souls of the living, as well as transforming in to a very powerful demon and ruler of the Night-o-sphere. The wearer will lose all powers and their demonic form if the amulet is removed. Gameplay Luke acts as the human form (the state of not using any beast form), and as such, does not have much combat options, having only two attacks. However, he's the only form who consumes no Spirit energy, and also possesses a penetrating punch that allows him to absorb the energy of enemies, building up the Spirit meter, thus making using him essential to use. He's also the only form you can save the game with and use Gene-Manipulation in. Moves * 4 Hit Combo: A basic 4 hit combo attack. (Square, Square, Square, Square) * Dive Kick: A diving kick that can knock opponents. (Square while jumping) * Killing Blow: A powerful punch that can penetrate the bodies of weakened enemies and allow you to absorb their Spirit energy. You can also cancel any of the last three hits of 4 Hit Combo into Killing Blow. (Triangle) * Air Killing Blow: An aerial version of the Killing Blow. Unlike the original, this one can't actually absorb Spirit energy from enemies. (Triangle while jumping) Trivia * Both Luke Custer and Brad heavily resembles Bryan Fury from the Tekken franchise. * Luke is the only human that appears outside cutscenes and during gameplay. Gallery Luke Custer from Project Altered Beast (2005).jpg Project Altered Beast .jpg luke and some beasts.jpg luke in game.jpg|Luke during gameplay. Category:Main characters Category:Genome Cyborgs Category:People __FORCETOC__